


CDLVI.

by Ex-Genesis (SevlinRipley)



Category: 21 Jump Street (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon, Clothed Dry Humping, Dry Humping, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Quiet Sex, Scratching, Slight Incest Kink, clothed orgasm, cumming in pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/Ex-Genesis
Summary: At first Jenko's just acting out because he's bored, but when he finds out Schmidt has been depriving himself, he's already in a good position to help.[Note: Although I warn for pseudo-incest/slight incest kink. It isn'treally, and if you're willing to overlook already-pretty-innocent context, it's not even there at all.It was supposed to be, but I got side-tracked by fluff and stuff.Also, sorry for over-tagging. I never know how to put my kinks into word, and seem unable to find anyone who'd ever word them the same way.]





	CDLVI.

"What the fuck are you doing? I was on the phone!" Schmidt screamed, face red. Jenko sighed and rolled his eyes, jumping up on Schmidt's bed, straddling his waist. "Get off of me, dude, seriously!"

"Fuck you," Jenko said. "The air mattress sucks, and I'm bored."

Schmidt pushed at Jenko's stomach, a failed attempt at pushing off someone with the core of about ten body builders. "You suck."

"Do not." Jenko sat upon his upper thighs like he was some kind of horse to be ridden. Schmidt didn't appreciate it, but at least he wasn't being attacked with the dumb giraffe his mom bought him when he graduated high school. He sank back into his pillows, resigning himself to Jenko's bodily presence, and left his hands laying stretched out toward the sides of his bed. Conversationally, Jenko started speaking again, playing with the drawstrings of his hoodie, "If we're supposed to be brothers why the hell am I on the floor?"

"Because my parents aren't gonna buy you a bed for a temporary assignment, dumb ass."

Jaws tightening, and brow drawing, Jenko said, "Our parents." Tone completely serious. _Delusional_ , Schmidt wanted to say, but he doubted Jenko would understand. "Anyway we should trade off."

"No way! This is _my_ room, and _my_ bed."

Mouth opening, Jenko hesitated to correct Schmidt yet again. Our room, our bed. Well, our room, at least, he thought. That was their assignment. And anyway, how would it look if someone from school came over and saw that he was sleeping on the floor? _That_ wouldn't be believable.

He already had to deal with the fact that the stupid exercise equipment quaked the floor underneath him every morning. Shit for sleep wasn't going to help him solve any fucking cases, _or_ answer AP Chem pop Quiznos. It wasn't fair. The only reason Dickson even had them stay with Schmidt's parents was because - because Jenko's parents just couldn't... So why was he getting punished for it?

Rolling his hips, Jenko bounced Schmidt further into the mattress before saying. "Fine, then share your bed, asshole."

Schmidt scoffed looking up at Jenko with wide eyes, and then pointedly at the bed. "I'm sorry, Bigfoot, what did you say? You want to share a bed that's _already_ too small for one person?"

Scowling, Jenko leaned down, placing his hands at either side of Schmidt's head, drawstrings dangling over Schmidt's chest. "No. I don't _want_ to, but it's only fair if you won't switch places with me."

At least this position had moved some of the pressure off Schmidt's legs. He thought momentarily about taking the opportunity to shove Jenko off. Unbalance him, or something. He probably could, if he caught him by surprise. But, whatever. "Jenko, there's no fucking space, and I'm _not_ giving up _my_ mattress. Also, why don't you get the fuck off of me?"

"Maybe I don't want to," Jenko quipped. But then came a weird look on Schmidt's face that had Jenko's own scrunching up. Questioning.

"So... you're saying you're _so_ bored that you want to sit right on top of my dick for the rest of eternity? Makes sense," Schmidt said, eyes sarcastic, mocking. With a grimace, Jenko sat up again, although he didn't stop pinning Schmidt down. "I think you were getting more blood flow to your brain before, but..." Schmidt offered, "Since I guess it's not really your brain you use to think, I guess I get it."

Eyes narrowing, Jenko rolled his head, stretching his neck. "Stop talking about our dicks," he said, a warning in his tone. What kind of warning, Schmidt didn't know. Since Jenko wasn't really doing much of anything, anyway.

Schmidt took in a deep breath and looked at him, eyes steely. "Then get off of mine!"

"I'm not _on_ your dick. If anything, I'm _below_ it. Okay?"

"How is that _better_?"

"I don't know!" Jenko yelled back. And he didn't. Know. _Man,_ he thought, _Alpha tactics blow._

"Seriously though. Since when is a hobby of yours _just_ sitting on someone? Cause, it's really annoying. And I don't know about you, but I'm not getting any enjoyment out of this whatsoever."

Jenko wasn't even thinking about what he said next, when he said it, which was not unusual. Although given the circumstances, also wasn't something he was willing to admit. "Yeah? Well, that's not what most people under me say."

Cocking a single eyebrow, Schmidt offered a pregnant pause in response. Jenko was too adamant in not giving Schmidt the chance to mock his intelligence to amend what he'd said. So Schmidt eventually said, "Okay... Well, you're probably doing something a little more worthwhile, _aren't_ you?"

He wasn't lyin' about that. Smiling wide in acknowledgement Jenko playfully said, "Oh, you want me to make it worth your while? Cause I can make it worth your while." He rolled his hips down again, eyes bright. Though he thought maybe he'd taken it too far when Schmidt's cheeks pinked up.

Still, all Schmidt said was, "I'm pretty sure our parents would hear, so that's a no-go." Not further 'get off of me's.

Our. Jenko subconsciously pressed up, closer, as something within him warmed at the notion. Even if Schmidt was just relenting, playing along... Even though he couldn't possibly understand what something like that might mean to someone in Jenko's position...

A hand came to Jenko's thigh, calling back his attention, Schmidt's brow furrowed, asking silent questions. Jenko didn't want to get into all of that right now, though. So he licked his lips and found his voice. Albeit an even more inappropriate one. "I'm pretty quiet," he said, without thought, "I mean I've been - you know. And you didn't even -"

"Actually," Schmidt started, a sliver of a smirk on his face. Jenko looked at him, hard, to discern if he was just messing with him. "I was just trying to respect your privacy." Jenko tried to tame the heat in his cheeks when he realized Schmidt was being serious.

"Well, I wasn't _that_ loud," Jenko said defensively. He knew he hadn't been. Schmidt just must've been awake when he was supposed to be asleep. "And I haven't heard _you_ so."

"That's because I _haven't_."

"At all?" Jenko balked.

Schmidt was flushing deeper again as he looked away. "I'm pretty loud, to be honest. I used to just wait until no one was home, and now that's like, never. So..."

Genuinely concerned, Jenko leaned forward to ask, "Isn't it killing you?" The resounding silence was answer enough. Dude probably had blue balls 24/7. _Jenko_ had probably given him blue balls from the sheer knowledge that he was able to get off, while Schmidt wasn't. "Dude, that's not right... I can totally help you. What if I just put my hand over your mouth or something? We can turn some music on."

When he looked back at Jenko, he had this appraising look in his eyes, although a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, looking like he was about to bark out a laugh that would completely reject the idea. What actually came out was basically just an audible caress, it was so soft, "Jenko."

The implications of that tone made some core part of Jenko want to panic, so to tamp that feeling down, he launched into more reasoning. "If you're still too loud we could just say we were rough-housing. That I accidentally got a little _too_ rough with you."

Groaning under his breath, Schmidt's eyes rolled up to look away. "C'mon man, don't say shit like that." Right now, Jenko could hear. And he felt some sort of tingle in his body, a chill down his spine as his eyes darkened.

"Why? You like it rough, Schmidtty?"

"Not _really_ , but when you say it like _that_."

Jenko laughed, a fluttery kind of laugh that bubbled up from somewhere deep in side him. Sort of giddy and crazed. Relieved, a little. He bit the inside of his lower lip, and his hands came back to rest near Schmidt's ears, on the bed. He swallowed harshly, looking deep into Schmidt's eyes, to read whether they actually were on the same page. "Do you - want to?" Tone soft enough to clue Schmidt into the fact that he was talking about just helping Schmidt cover up the sound, not anything having to do with rough _anything_.

Schmidt nodded, slightly frantic. Jenko's weight pressed in even more, his body pushing closer of its own accord at the ascent. He felt gut-punched to realize they were both hard, him in his sweats, Schmidt in his jeans. Jenko closed his eyes against the temptation to just dry hump the fuck out of Schmidt, but his mind stuttered even further, eyes fluttering open when lips met his, and a hand tentatively hooked over the side of his neck.

He kissed Schmidt back, tenderly biting at Schmidt's lower lip, eliciting a rushed out exhale of hot breath, and a guttural groan when they parted. " _Schmidt_ ," Jenko said, practically whining as he pressed their foreheads together. "Shit, man." Schmidt broke the silence a few moments later by laughing, low and deep within his chest.

"I hate to say it, but if we end up making out, I'm _totally_ gonna -"

"Yeah, yeah," Jenko agreed on a breath. "Music."

"None of your Enya shit; that won't drown _anything_ out," Schmidt told him, even as he hesitated to actually let Jenko move away from him and his bed. Hand reaching out to grip the puffed out side of Jenko's sweatpants. Although his music taste was _awesome_ , he had to agree that finding some kind of metal station on the radio would probably be a better fit. As long as they didn't make it _too_ loud, requiring mom and dad to come ask them to turn it down.

"Get comfortable," he said, tossing a glance back at Schmidt who was rubbing his hands together. Jenko couldn't help a little smile at the thought that Schmidt was nervous. Jenko was too, in a way, but... "Lock the door, too." He couldn't deny that he was more happy than anything. He thought Schmidt was probably in a similar state, but he'd always been a more anxious person than Jenko.

Still, as he turned the dial on the radio, and tried not to blush at the sound of Schmidt undressing behind him, he said, "I'm not - uh - not really as sex-crazy as I probably sound. Sometimes."

"Huh? Do you not want to -"

"No!" Jenko said, killing _that_ line of questioning. Of _course_ he wanted to. Jesus. "I do. I'm just - not saying this right." He let out a sigh, and then counted to three in his head before turning around. Schmidt was still in his boxers and had replaced his button up with a tee-shirt. "Schmidt," he said, soft. He didn't want to make Schmidt uncomfortable, and Jenko couldn't deny there was something - just something - about the look Schmidt had taken on. But he'd kind of thought... Not that this was about Jenko. It wasn't.

"What?" Schmidt asked, looking down at himself as if to cast whatever judgement he thought Jenko was making.

"Nothing. As long as you're comfortable. Lock the door?" If Jenko had to prove that Schmidt was sexy clothed before he could prove Schmidt was sexy unclothed, then fine.

Schmidt looked over, double-checking that he had. He nodded, then sat back on his bed. "How're we gonna...?"

The bed, as they'd already discussed, was pretty damn small. It wasn't like Jenko could just lie beside him to cover Schmidt's mouth. And Jenko hadn't really been thinking. When he was on top of Schmidt the offer just came out without any forethought. Jenko swallowed again, eyes darkening once more as he stepped closer. "I could - I could do it _for_ you." It might be awkward for Schmidt to jack himself off with Jenko hovering over him like before. But it'd be pretty easy for Jenko to get a good angle. And. Jenko's cock hardened further at the idea, skin going tingly again. "If you want," he added, again. Avoiding putting Schmidt under pressure.

Eyes glazing over momentarily, Schmidt thought about it for a second, and then nodded. "If you're sure that's okay."

 _Fuck_. Jenko couldn't even begin to form the words to tell Schmidt how okay it was. In fact, he'd never been more dedicated to the cause of getting someone else off in his _life_.

Yet the words still caught on his tongue, wondering if that's all this would be for Schmidt. Even though they'd kissed - well, Jenko had only ever used kissing as foreplay before anyway. So even though this happened to be the one time it wasn't - or wasn't _just_ a precursor - it didn't mean Schmidt viewed it any other way.

Dipping his hand into his open bag, Jenko grabbed the bottle of lube he liked to use on himself. He managed a slip of a smile at Schmidt who was still looking unsure about Jenko fully taking care of him, and pushed Schmidt to lie back as he'd been doing before. Carefully, Jenko maneuvered himself on top, straddling his thighs so that he had enough space to work. Now there, however, a tension stirred in Jenko, and he found himself having trouble looking Schmidt in the face.

He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. Make way for a decisive action. And then said, "Before I - Well, what I was trying to say before is that. You're not just... like, a conquest or whatever." Jenko flinched when Schmidt's hands found the sides of his legs yet again, gripping gently. His eyes responded, called to meet Schmidt's. "I'm not saying it's bad if you don't - want that to be the case though." Although he wasn't sure he managed to sound as reassuring as he'd meant. He didn't want to ruin this for Schmidt. Or himself, if he were honest. Because yeah, he fucking wanted this so much it hurt. But.

"Jenko," Schmidt said, voice low, and as serious as Jenko had ever heard it. At his chest, Jenko felt the urge to lean down, kiss Schmidt til he felt it in his fucking toes. "I'm not that kind of guy..." For a second, Jenko's heart clenched, and that part of his core that sometimes ignored every calm, cool, and collected fiber of his outward personality - it set his nerves on fire, an itch in his hips to get himself out of there before he did any more harm. Like the jackass that he was. Would always do. Schmidt could see that in him though, sensed the minute movement Jenko made to leave, even as he'd clamped down in refusal. Schmidt, concern and heart in his eyes, pressed up with one hand while the other moved to Jenko's neck again. Jenko felt his heart beat speed up, practically coming out of his chest as Schmidt reiterated, "I don't just - do - this stuff. I mean, I'm. I'm usually the one who finds out afterward that it didn't really mean anything. And I would never do that to someone. I just thought. Maybe it'd be different for _you_ and that I'd just have to deal with it like I always do."

As Jenko surged forward, he kissed Schmidt back into his pillows. One hand just under Schmidt's shoulder blade, the other on his hip, finding skin and dipping his thumb gingerly into the space there. Propelled forward, their hips aligned, and he pressed down. Fervently dragging up against the fabric of Schmidt's boxers. "Fuck!" Schmidt said, too loud, breaking away from their kiss.

"Oh," Jenko said, on a laugh, remembering himself. "Shit. Schmidtty..." He forced himself to raise up, take his weight off Schmidt as he pressed another kiss firmly to Schmidt's mouth, and then sat back. "Okay, okay," he told himself, his own cock leaking pre-cum as he poured lube into his hand, flushed down to his collar bones as he gauged Schmidt's willingness one more time. "I'll try not to press too hard, but if you get really loud -"

Schmidt nodded with vigor, already looking cracked out from what little they had already done. "Fuck, you're so hot," Jenko said, leaning forward with his good hand, and gently angling it sideways over Schmidt's kissed-red lips. His chest heaving as he dipped below Schmidt's elastic waistband and found his erection, hand delicately brushing passed the wet already collected at the head, so that he could wrap around the base first. Already, he elicited a shrill moan from beneath his hand as he gave the initial stroke. Feeling his way around his nerves at touching someone else's cock for the first time. Familiar, but not. Moving instinctively, but with humility. Tracking Schmidt's audible and visible reactions to the way he glided over Schmidt's slick, ruddy cock.

After finding a good rhythm, trying not to instinctively hump the air between them, himself, Jenko decided to get rid of the constricting cloth that his fist kept running into. He moved his hand from Schmidt's lips, leaning over to replace it with his mouth, kissing Schmidt as a distraction while he pulled his boxers down just enough to stay out of the way. Schmidt made a noise of objection, but Jenko rocked forward as he gave an upward stroke. Sweetly dragging Schmidt's head along the hoodie Jenko wore. Jenko did his best to keep the beautifully twisted-up sounds Schmidt made, by kissing him quiet. But even he moaned into it when he realized just how much Schmidt liked the draw of fabric, sensitive and plaintive. Jenko let his forehead rest against Schmidt's as his hand stilled, letting them both calm down for a moment before Jenko reluctantly replaced his hand. Not able to trust himself to do the job he'd initially been contracted to do.

"God, we're gonna have so much fucking fun when I get you alone," he whispered. Somewhat to himself, but Schmidt's cock responded, jerking in his hold. Jenko was gonna play with everything tactile, every kind of texture he could think of, see if he could make Schmidt scream. See how fast he could get him to cum, and how many times, and if he could make him cry, just from feeling so damn good. Blow him until he couldn't remember how to stand up. Maybe even see how hard he could get Schmidt just from kissing. Playing dirty. See if he could drive Schmidt crazy, unable to focus on anything for hours while they worked. On anything but how turned on he was and how much Jenko loved him, wanted him. Jenko's own chest tightened, and he nearly broke down again. Almost gave into the idea of kissing Schmidt silly, letting every heart-wrenching, gut-punching moan out into the open for his own satisfaction.

"Fuck, Schmidt, you have to cum, dude, you have to..." he said, desperate - for everything. Watching the orgasm wrack Schmidt's body, watch his eyes roll back in his head, hear what it sounded like when he finally went off if he was already _this_ loud, kiss his slack mouth, watch him close his eyes, blissed out and sleepy. Hold him, if he could. If this damn bed would let him. Fuck this assignment; Jenko couldn't fucking wait to get Schmidt in a real bed. "I can't," Jenko started, Adam's apple bobbing as he worked Schmidt faster, feeling muscles tense beneath him, feeling Schmidt's short little intakes of breath as his body prioritized the fucking pull of pleasure. Jenko thumbed over Schmidt's slit, and then pressed to the vein beneath his head, before continuing to stroke him off to stuttering little bursts of cum over his lower abdomen.

Jenko pressed his hand as far down as he could without hurting Schmidt's lips as his orgasm hit. Jerking him off the whole way through until he didn't have anything left, and his body went limp. With wide, darkened eyes, Jenko withdrew his hand, laying it beside Schmidt's head so that he could lean up without getting mess on the sheets. Schmidt's eyes _had_ fallen closed, and despite ragged breathing, Schmidt had a small smile on his face that Jenko couldn't resist kissing into further submission. After he couldn't stand the hovering anymore, Jenko eventually pulled himself up, awkwardly stepping off and away from the bed. "I'll be right back," he said quietly, moving to the door so he could go wash his hands and bring back a warm washcloth for Schmidt.

Schmidt nodded, too fucked out to make any objections. And Jenko wondered how long it had really been since Schmidt had someone to do - that - with. Doubly curious (amazed, and hurt) how anyone could just fucking _leave_ afterward and not want to keep coming back. Vocal and hot as hell, then sweet and soft and fucking - _everything_ \- after... People were insane. Himself, included, for not even having really looked at Schmidt that way before tonight. Except in short little bursts that quickly fell dead the moment Jenko even remotely realized what he'd been thinking.

Not anymore. Not ever again. He wasn't going to be the dumb ass who let that go.

Luckily their parents weren't around. ...So Jenko didn't really have to be overly sneaky when he went into the restroom. The t.v. was on in the other room, as they both presumably watched it. A comedy by the sound of it, probably something by Apatow, knowing them. He let himself take a moment to think about the various movies he enjoyed watching for a laugh, calming himself down with the use of time and distraction. His arousal subsiding steadily, even though not fully, by the time he exited, a dull ache in its place.

Once he returned, door locked behind him, he saw Schmidt sitting up, looking bashful. Jenko smiled softly, but with bright eyes as he approached with the warm washcloth. He sat on the edge of the bed, moving passed Schmidt's attempt at reaching for the cloth himself. "I got you," Jenko said on a breath, trying not to take it personal when Schmidt visibly tensed as he cleaned him up, swiping carefully around Schmidt's softening, over-sensitive cock, intent only on the task at hand. When it was all folded up, Jenko discarded it in the laundry basket, Schmidt pulling his shorts back up into place.

"I was thinking..." Schmidt started. Surprising to Jenko, as he was beginning to think Schmidt used up all his voice before. He turned to see Schmidt looking at the steeples of his fingers, one leg drawn into his center. Jenko swallowed, unsure if this was going to be bad news. Something in his gut - and his head - screaming that of course it was, dummy. Expecting something like, 'What I said before about not being the type of guy to drop someone after having sex - well, I just realized that it doesn't really. Apply. To this situation.' Jenko steeled his jaw, and looked down at his bed, already planning out how he was going to manage spending the rest of this case avoiding Schmidt until they could get reassigned or whatever the hell was about to happen.

"Maybe it would make more sense if we got rid of my bed frame, and I put my mattress on the floor too. You know, like. Next to yours. Or something."

Eyes flashing up, Jenko felt his chest tighten, having forgotten momentarily how to breathe. "Uh, yeah." He said finally, painfully, then taking in a calming breath. His hands jittery at his sides, Jenko pursed his lips, not sure what to do with himself before Schmidt finally moved enough to break him out of his mind. "Makes sense to me," he agreed.

"Cool," Schmidt said with a small smile. "I don't think my parents will mind, since they already half-way took over the space anyway. It'll just give 'em even more room when we're gone."

"Right," Jenko said, chest still tight as he shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets.

"Um, Jenko," Schmidt asked, soft, before his tongue darted out to wet his lower lip.

"Hm?" Jenko forced himself to stop bouncing on the balls of his feet, and sat down, cross-legged, facing Schmidt, on his air mattress. Fairly useless, as it dipped to the floor under his weight, but whatever. He wouldn't be stuck there forever, at least.

Schmidt's eyes weren't judging, but they _were_ apprehensive. "Did you not - do you not. Really. Enjoy that? Because if you changed your mind. You don't have to pretend you want to sleep next to me. I totally get it. It's fine."

Eyes narrowing, and mouth dropping, Jenko tried to follow. "What? Schmidt. I totally want you next to me."

"Really? Because you kind of just. Left and so I thought like maybe you're not actually as attracted to me as you thought, or something."

Jenko balked at that. Throat tight at just the suggestion that Schmidt thought he didn't want him. "Are you fucking crazy?" he asked, moving up from the floor in swift movements his athleticism allowed. Within moments of grasping the side of Schmidt's head, thumbs caressing his jaw, and gently guiding Schmidt to lay back as Jenko climbed on top of him once more, he was getting painfully hard again. He kissed Schmidt's mouth open, languidly impressing upon Schmidt just how fucking much Schmidt turned him molten. He pulled back, only to kiss down to the central side of Schmidt's neck, gingerly swiping his teeth over flesh before pressing a sucking kiss over the top of the abrasion. All the while, Schmidt's hands grasped at Jenko's hips, and began pulling him, rhythmically into the soft mound that was his belly.

"Fuck, Schmidt," Jenko growled at a particularly purposeful grind by Schmidt's guiding hands. "I was trying to make this about you, not me." Schmidt laughed, surprised, and turned his head to meet Jenko's gaze.

"Fuck _you_. I wanna get you off just as much, you selfish asshole."

Jenko grinned, rolling his eyes, and went back to placing marks along Schmidt's neck. Committed to the fact he was just gonna cream his pants, the way Schmidt seemed intent on working him up. Even though his knees were digging uncomfortably into the edges of the bed from, Jenko couldn't be bothered to make them move, break up the steady motions pushing him ever closer to the edge. But it wasn't until Schmidt found his way under the elastic to Jenko's bare ass, and dragged his nails up one side that Jenko stopped kissing him in one way or another, grunting out an orgasm that Schmidt, in return, had to kiss quiet.

"Shit," Jenko said, breathing heavily as he tried to gain enough wherewithal to not crush Schmidt beneath him. "Fuck. Warn me next time." Or don't, because admittedly, it was a nice surprise Jenko didn't even really know he'd wanted.

Schmidt laughed openly, mocking, "Why the hell would I do that. So fucking good..."

Jenko pressed his too-warm forehead to Schmidt's bruised neck. "God damn it. I need to take another shower now."

" _That_ won't be suspicious at all..." Schmidt said, sarcastic, and having way too much fun given the fact it was _his_ parents who would notice something was off.

"No shit," Jenko said, rolling off of him. He'd only just finished taking a shower before he came in to find Schmidt talking on his cell phone. Whatever. Maybe they wouldn't notice it was Jenko taking the second shower of the night, but would think it was Schmidt. "You," Jenko started, pointing a finger at Schmidt, "Pretend you're me and that I'm you in the shower."

"Okay," Schmidt sighed, clearly not sure that such a ruse would work, even if they _didn't_ catch Jenko coming out of the bathroom for the third time in such a short period. "I'll clean up, get the mattresses together. See if I can't find a screwdriver to undo the frame." Jenko couldn't help but be thankful for the hood pulled up over his head, casting shadows across his face as he thought about the fact that they could, potentially, end up... well, spooning while they slept through the night. (His urge to hold Schmidt had only just barely subsided by the time Schmidt was stupidly asking if Jenko didn't want him.) If Schmidt was cool with it. If he wouldn't get worked up about the idea of his dad finding them in such a state. Not to mention the hickeys on Schmidt's neck, Jenko'd probably get in trouble for. Already so pumped about the idea, however, Jenko didn't want to second guess the idea of pooling their beds together on the floor. But if he really had to. _Really_ had to, he could go back to the same old ways of sleeping just across the way. He wasn't sure if Schmidt could or would actually take the bed frame apart by himself, anyway. But, might as well give it all a chance to work out.

"Handyman," Jenko said, impressed. "I like it." What he liked even more was the way Schmidt blushed when he said it...

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written smut. I hope this is okay and not super vague and boring :/ Sometimes it's hard to tell how effective a fic _really_ is, when you love the characters so damn much in the first place.


End file.
